


Another end

by xLouisa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: Et si après l'affrontement contre Captain America et le Soldat de l'Hiver, une autre fin attendait Tony ?





	Another end

Les bruits de pas brisèrent le silence qui s'était imposé comme maître des lieux. Anthony plissa les yeux, mais il ne parvint pas à distinguer l'ombre dans le silence. Alors, il se laissa glisser entre ses mains de glace. Il s'agissait de son père. Il se baissa au niveau de ses yeux, avant de poser une main sur sa joue et la caresser délicatement.

– Je suis fier de toi, Anthony. Maintenant, il est temps de te reposer.

Tony n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que ce jour-là...


End file.
